One Door Closes, Then Another One Opens
by foreverintheunknown17
Summary: Takes place during the 50th. The Doctor finally gets his chance to say everything he wants to say to Rose Tyler, while in the process comes to terms with his growing feelings for Clara. Doctor/Rose, 11/Clara, BRIEF 11/River.


**Hey everyone! Had the sudden urge to write another Doctor Who fic. So Enjoy! :)**

* * *

If the situation had been different it would have been almost comical to say the least. The Doctor was standing off to the side in the console room of the Tardis while his Tenth self, Rose, and Clara were discussing ways to stop his former regeneration from releasing the daleks from the time lock. What amused him was to see how they all interacted with one another. His Tenth self was clearly fascinated by Clara and seemed to look forward to meeting her in the future (or three times but he wasn't going to give anything away.) And while Clara has seen his whole timeline she was just purely interested to actually interact with his Tenth self. But what bugged the Doctor the most was Rose's slightly pained expression whenever she saw him and Clara talk to each other. Seeing Rose again brought up a tidal wave of memories for him that he thought he long since suppressed. Seeing the very person that brought him back from the darkness and had to selflessly let go gave him a slight pain in his hearts. But the look that she gave him and Clara also got him thinking about his feelings for his impossible girl. He made the connection when he saw the way Rose looked at his Tenth self because that was sometimes the same look Clara gave him, and he knew what that meant. It didn't bother him that much, it actually made him very happy. He knew he was beginning to feel something because this is how he felt at first about Rose and River. The Doctor was interrupted from his thoughts by his Tenth self shouting at Clara.

"Oh there has to be something that we can use to reference your theory on!" Clara rolled her eyes at him and said in the most obvious tone.

"Well there should be since you have a book entirely about the Time War." Ten's eyes grew wide and then flickered to the current Doctor.

"You showed her the book!" The Doctor shook his head.

"She stumbled across it when she got trapped in the Tardis, long story for another time."

"But wouldn't the book hold the answers though?" Clara asked hopefully.

"I suppose they would, how about we look shall we? Is the library in the same place as it always was or do I need to go on a hunting trip?" Ten said as him and Clara were walking out of the console room.

"Indeed it is! Now you two have fun now and don't break my Tardis!"

"My Tardis!" Ten said as he walked out. Now it was just him and Rose standing there rather awkwardly not knowing exactly what to say. She looked just like how he remembered her, all pink and yellow and perfect. She was the first one to break the silence with a rather innocent question.

"So why does the Tardis look different?"

"After I regenerated the console room was destroyed and it had to reprogram itself and then I changed it to this desktop."

"Why did your regeneration destroy the console room?" She asked as she walked closer to him. He looked down in a painful expression.

"Because I held off on regenerating longer than I should have and all the energy backed up on me. I wanted enough time to say goodbye to everyone." Rose suddenly looked up at him very sadly.

"Goodbye to everyone? Doctor were you alone when you regenerated?"

"I was."

"But why? Why didn't you have anyone? Where was I when all of this happened! Why aren't I here now!" Rose's voice getting slightly louder with every sentence. The Doctor knew that he would have to erase Ten and Rose's memories after all of this was over so he did not hesitate telling her the truth.

"Because I lost you." He said while looking down and almost shedding a tear.

"Lost me? Am I…am I dead Doctor?"

"No! No you are very much alive. You got sent to a parallel universe and I couldn't get you back. You were able to come back though, to help me and my other friends against the daleks. But a clone of me was created that was human; he was much like when you first met me. He needed you, so I sent you back to the parallel universe to be with him."

Rose looked like she was processing all of the information and looked really sad by the end of his explanation.

"So you let me go. Why?"

"Because I wanted you to be happy, as much as I wanted to I couldn't spend the rest of my life with you, but he could. And I wanted that for you so bad." Rose smiled sadly at that.

"Were you happy after?"

"At first no. I was completely devastated and distraught after I lost you, almost let myself die because I just didn't care anymore. But then a good friend stopped me and reminded me that I shouldn't be on my own. Then I met some completely brilliant people that made me feel like myself again. Martha, she was just a star at everything. Then there was Donna, the closest thing I had to a best friend in quite a long time but she can never remember me. Amy and Rory Pond…the most fantastic married couple I have ever traveled with, just amazing. Then there was River, who I married-"

"Wait you got married?" Rose asked while having a shocked expression.

"Yes I did. Lovely woman she was, she was the closest to being my equal then anyone I have had ever met. I had loved her in my own way and wouldn't change her for anything in the world."

"What happened to her?"

"She's dead." The Doctor said not wanting to say anything more on the matter because that part of his life was over and Rose caught on quickly and changed the subject.

"How long have you been traveling with Clara?"

"A while now, I call her my impossible girl. She sacrificed herself to save me by jumping into my time stream and splitting herself in a million pieces. So she lived millions of lives, but they weren't her just echoes of herself." Rose looked astonished at this new information about the Doctor's latest companion.

"Wow that is very courageous of her. She must be very special to you Doctor." He simply smiled at that.

"Yes, she is."

"Then why don't you tell her you love her then?" The Doctor shot his head up at Rose's statement.

"Love her? What are you talking about? I don't-shut up!" Rose laughed a little at his way of avoiding.

"Because I know you. Your face maybe different but those eyes never change, I know that love shines through them." He looked down and just simply nodded at the truth behind at her words.

"Even after 300 years you still know me like no other, it shall never cease to amaze me." He put his hand to her cheek and said the words he never had the courage to.

"There hasn't been a day that has gone by where I have not thought about you Rose Tyler. I have missed you like you cannot imagine and wondered if by some chance if I would ever get to see you again. The day that I lost you, you told me that you loved me and it made me so happy. I knew you did but it was so nice to hear you say it. I thought that it was my last chance to say what I already knew I felt since my ninth self. But I got cut off and you never got to hear it. But I am not afraid to say it now: Rose Tyler, I love you."

Rose at this point was crying, it reminded him the day on Bad Wolf Bay but only this time he felt the weight lift off his chest because he finally said it. She looked up at him and smiled and gave him a hug just like she used to. It felt so right to be back in her arms again, he never realized how much he had missed it. He was interrupted from his thoughts by her saying something of importance.

"Does she make you happy?" She asked referring to Clara. He already knew he inadvertently confessed to Rose that he was in love with Clara so there was no point in lying.

"Incredibly. She is everything I needed to get over losing Amy and Rory. She is exactly what I need in every way

, I can't imagine traveling with anyone but her right now." Even though his statement saddened Rose a little bit it made her happy knowing that the Doctor was finding joy again.

"She loves you. You know that right?"

"You think so?" The Doctor said like a sheepish teenage boy, which made Rose smile.

"Yes, and don't wait to tell her if you are about to lose her Doctor. She needs to know."

The Doctor nodded at this and went into thought very briefly on how he would exactly tell Clara about his new revelation. But then his thoughts went back to the amazing Rose Tyler standing in front of him in the most impossible ways he could ever think of.

"Rose, even though so much has happened to me since I last saw you my feelings have not changed. I will always love you and will always have a special place for you in these hearts. You are an incredible woman and still have much more to see and accomplish in life. I was only your first stop, you will go on and become the defender of the earth and I couldn't be more proud of you. And I am so glad I got a second chance to see you again and not mess it up."

He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss on her lips and they both smiled at each other, both knowing that this was his closure. The moment was over when Ten and Clara walked in with big smiles on their faces.

"We got it!" Clara said while giggling and the Doctor couldn't help but smile at her and really embrace what he felt for her.

After everything was over and they all walked away victoriously the Doctor explained to Ten and Rose that he had to erase their memory or it will cause a paradox. They understood, they walked out of the Tardis hand in hand both of them knowing they won't remember a thing once they stepped out. After they left Clara walked over to the Doctor and held his hand and looked up to him.

"She is a brilliant women, I can see why you loved her."

"Yes, she is. But once something ends something new can begin." He said while leaning down and kissing her cheek and walking over to the console to their new destination. Aston

Astonished by his actions, she smiled widely and ran over to him to see where their next exciting adventure would be.

* * *

**So that's it, wrote it in like 2 hours so I am sorry if it is bad. Reviews would be lovely!**


End file.
